1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cooling an integrated circuit device which is mounted in a socket for testing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling chuck system which thermally engages an integrated circuit device during testing to maintain it at a stable temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high speed super computers of the type produced by Cray Research, Inc., the assignee of this application, banks of printed circuit boards containing integrated circuit devices are used to complete the circuitry which enables high speed calculations to be performed. As computer design evolves toward circuitry of ever increasing density, the operating temperature thereof becomes higher and cooling systems must be integrated into the physical packing which is provided for the circuitry. By using various different methods, the actual operating temperature of any particular integrated circuit within the computer can be estimated.
Prior to beginning actual production of an expensive, complicate super computer, it is essential that each individual integrated circuit device be tested at its estimated operating temperature to ensure against temperature caused failure. From a cost standpoint, it is important that such testing be conducted quickly and efficiently. It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an integrated circuit cooling apparatus and method to determine the actual performance of an integrated circuit device at a predetermined temperature.